


Alliance

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Surprises, Telepathy, Tension, Time Lady Rose, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Martha Jones finds a new friend, Rose Tyler. Of course, who could understand love woes better than another woman?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Alliance**

**1.**

Rose Tyler has never had trouble when it came to making new friends. Quite the contrary - people seemed to be looking for her company, with Rose never failing to put a smile on anyone’s face.

Sometimes, she wished she’d rather not have this effect on people. Yet there she was, having unexpectedly become a confidante to the Doctor’s companion, Martha.

Martha greeted her new friend with an unusual excitement, giddy with the wish to share the news. "I have understood the Doctor is someone meant for me! It's more apparent now than ever!"

Rose sent her a cautious smile, aware of the girl's unusual obsession with the Time Lord. "I don't want to shatter your hopes, Martha. But the thing is-"

The Doctor arrived, his eyes shining.

"Rose! Martha! Fancy meeting you here!" Rose sent him a questioning look, which was met with his apologetic one. "I couldn't."

"Couldn't?" Martha eyed him curiously.

"It's... Complicated," Rose breathed out. "It always is, with him."

"True," Martha grinned. "Men don't always understand us, ladies. That's only understandable!"

The Doctor shook his head, knowing this friendship between the two women could only last without complications for until the harsh truth has hit Martha Jones.

“I have never asked - how come you two know each other?” The more recent companion asked, honestly curious. Them behaving so familiarly with each other - they knew each other’s first names, at the very least - must have meant something.

Martha Jones was ready to accept the fact the Doctor must have had friends at all places. How could he not?

Meanwhile, the tension between Rose and the Doctor has only kept increasing. The Time Lord imagined putting it off was going to work out naturally... It didn’t.  


“How are we going to tell her?” Rose asked the alien worriedly.

“Oh, it’s simple. A sentence, maybe two,” the Doctor eyed her smugly. “Martha’s smart. She’ll understand.”

“Understand what, Doctor?” Martha Jones was with them moments after.

“Well. to put it briefly, Martha… I value you as my companion-”

The dark-skinned girl beamed at him. “I have always known that! We belong together, you and I!”

“Well, the thing is-”

“Whatever it is, it can wait!” Martha was bubbling with excitement. “Rose, Rose! Have you heard?”

 _I’ll be sure to make you pay dearly for this, Doctor!_ Rose didn’t wait for the alien to react. “Since you two are clearly excited, I think I’m not needed here,” her words had a challenging shade in them.

The Doctor was frustrated. “You can’t. I need both of you here with me.”

“Yeah?” Rose sounded dubious, trying to pay no mind to Martha’s delight at her words. _Why? Does toying with our feelings make you happy?_

The Doctor shook his head. “Bear with me,” he breathed at Rose. _I will allow you to do anything to me for this. I swear._

Rose inhaled, addressing Martha. ”Do you see what he’s doing?”

“Trying to be nice?” The dark-skinned companion smiled.

The Doctor gulped. “You overestimate me.”

“No, I don’t!” Martha objected. “You _are_ kind! Isn’t he, Rose?”

“If he chooses to be,” the fair-haired girl nodded.

Martha was dubious. “Maybe you haven’t got the chance to know him as well as I do,” she beamed at the Doctor.

The alien growled inwardly. _What am I supposed to do? You know human minds much better than I do!_

Rose’s eyes sparkled. _Kiss me. As passionately as you can. This should do the trick._

The Doctor sent the girl a knowing look. _Do you want me to kiss you because of Martha, or because-_

Rose shook her head. _I have only suggested the easiest way to convince her. If you know of better ones, go ahead!_

Martha was following their wordless communication with an honest curiosity. Whatever it was they were doing, she wanted to take part in it, too.

“I can see you’re having fun, but I’d like to know what it is you find so interesting,” the dark-skinned companion said.

“Mind reading,” the Doctor said.

Martha Jones was startled. “What? Do you mean you allow him to read your _mind?_ ”

“I have nothing to hide,” Rose smiled. _At least nothing I feel like hiding from you,_ she sent him.

Martha blinked at her friend, then made up her mind. “Neither do I!” She gave the Doctor a questioning look. “Would you like to read _my_ mind?”

The alien shook his head. “No, absolutely not.”

“Why?” Martha couldn’t understand.

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” the Doctor said, immediately regretting his words.

Rose was both stunned and shaken.

_What?_

“Rose and I are incredibly close. We can tell what the other is feeling from a glance,” he spilt out, hoping this would make the companion back away.

“I see,” Martha nodded. _Were_ they _going to be as close? She hoped for it._

The Doctor sent Rose a tiny smile. As much as he disliked talking about things supposed to be obvious to everyone, he took Rose by the hand. “Rose… I’m about to tell you what I really feel.”

His words made Martha boil with excitement.

The fair-haired companion didn’t bat an eye, trusting him.

“Rose Tyler.” The Doctor knelt on one knee, startling her. “I want to spend forever with you. Marry me?”

Martha paled. This couldn’t be! What were they playing at?

Rose sent the Doctor a thankful look. _A lovely move, this one!_

The alien was surprised. _I have just proposed to you. This is not a_ move _to stop Miss Jones from picturing what can never be!_

Rose beamed at him. _I know!_

“Do you understand that this time, no objections are going to work, love?” The Doctor whispered. “I am taking you back into the TARDIS and that’s final!”

“What about Martha?”

The Time Lord looked at Martha. “I’m taking Rose up as a companion. You two better be friendly to one another!”

The dark-skinned companion was too stunned to object. Of course, she should have known, with the meaningful looks they kept exchanging!

“We _are_ friends, or so I dare to hope!” Rose’s excitement was impossible not to smile at.

“I don’t think either of you can think straight right now,” Martha grumbled to herself, never losing hope this has only been a moment’s folly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously..,**

 

_ “I don’t think either of you can think straight right now,” Martha grumbled to herself, never losing hope this has only been a moment's folly. _

* * *

 

 

**Alliance**

 

**2.**

 

For a second, it truly seemed neither of them could. Then, the Doctor’s lips found Rose’s. Martha turned away. “See you the second you decide to return on board,” she bit angrily.

The Time Lord didn’t spare a glance her way.

_ Forgive her. Martha hates not getting what she wants,  _ the Doctor explained.

“More like  _ who  _ she wants, but you should not talk badly about your companions, anyway,” Rose chastised him. “We have shocked her.”

“Has my offer shocked you, Rose?” The Doctor didn’t want to let go of the subject just yet.

“It has made me the happiest person in the world,” she admitted, grinning at him.

“You  _ always  _ make me feel like that, Rose.”

“Which doesn’t make Martha happy at all,” she shrugged.

“You keep talking about her as if she’s who I should care about. Naturally, I do, she’s a companion. But let’s forget her for a bit.”

“Yes, please,” Rose breathed, unable to contain her excitement.

“For how long are you willing to wait?” The Doctor spoke quietly.

Rose was puzzled. “For what?”

“For us forming the telepathic bond between us, of course!”

The girl blinked at him. “A couple of months, maybe?”

The Doctor was disillusioned. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Well. Of course, it has all happened so soon I still need to put my mind around it properly-”

He sighed. “And there I was, thinking you wouldn’t be against us getting married in a couple of days.”

Rose inhaled. “Convince me, and I’m yours,” she giggled, always up for some spontaneity.

“Really?” The Doctor was almost afraid to believe it.

“Yes!” 

_ Rose Tyler. I think I am ready to do whatever you want to pay for my stupid actions concerning- _

She beamed at him, her voice quiet. “Keep on going like this,” the Time Lady encouraged the Doctor. “Make me feel as if I were the most important person for you in the galaxy and I may-”

The Doctor paled, concerned, pulling Rose into an embrace. “Is this how your previous boyfriends have been trying to win you over? With beautiful words? To make you do something for them?”

She backed away from him.  _ Do you realise you’re behaving just like them right now? Stop it. I couldn’t take it from you, too, my Doctor. _

The Time Lord could see something else inside her words. Something deeper.  _ Even if all you do is slap me, Rose, I am ready to take it all, if only to make sure you’re happy. _

Rose gulped. “Slaps need to be deserved. Don’t ask for it.”

“I talk too much, is this not a reason to eventually talk myself into a slap?” The Doctor tried to joke.

Rose sighed, sensing some change in the air. “Kiss me again.”

Without asking why, the Doctor did just that… And saw frustrated Martha coming to them. 

“Have you two been snogging all this time?”

Rose winked at the Doctor and backed away from the kiss. “Well-”

The Time Lord exhaled. “We may have. What is it, Martha?”

“I think you should return on board. The TARDIS is behaving like a psycho.”

The Doctor inhaled. “The TARDIS only behaves ‘like a psycho’, as you put it, if you have done something wrong. Do you have any idea what it could be?”

Martha shrugged. Oh, she knew very well what might have been the reason. but that didn’t mean she was going to admit it. “No idea,” she said. Surely, tearing some useless papers apart can’t have meant anything to the ship? Those were her study notes, not anyone else’s! So what if she wanted to tear something up? It’s not often the man of your dreams shatters your heart to pieces! Openly!

Martha Jones felt her frustration returning. “Go, calm her down, or something,” she said through clenched teeth, hoping the murderous looks she kept giving Rose Tyler were giving her feelings about her, the  _ intruder _ , away very clearly. She was supposed to be a friend! Not a boyfriend-stealer!

Rose sighed, used to getting similar reactions inside Pete’s World.

_ Martha must love you very much,  _ she sent him.

_ Love is a wrong word. It’s something much less pleasant. _

“We’re going to see what the said psychotic behaviour is about, Martha.”

“Sure,” the dark-skinned companion muttered. It was just her luck. Some pretty young white blonde came and took her Doctor away from her. Her affected mind didn’t want to accept the fact the Doctor has known Rose before her and has quite openly shown her she, Martha Jones, was never going to take up as much of his thoughts as Rose has. 

Rose, with them away from the Doctor’s more recent companion enough to not be seen, was looking at the alien worriedly. “Is this it? Martha looking at me as if I were here greatest enemy whenever you and I shared a glance?”

“Let’s hope not,” he said. “As much as Martha may hate this situation, she will have to get used to it.”

Rose breathed out slowly. “What does this mean to us?”

“Living just like we want to, of course. I know her. Martha Jones is reasonable enough to know when to stop having silly impossible illusions, yeah?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Doctor. Two women fighting over a bloke can sometimes become rather violent,” she giggled.

“Two  _ human  _ women, maybe. Unless you want to lower yourself to-”

Rose’s eyes sparkled at him warningly. “I am but an ordinary human for her. Don’t forget that, yeah? It’s safer to play this card, at least  we make peace with her enough to talk more openly.” 

_ Do you intend to?  _ The Doctor was surprised.  _ Isn’t it dangerous? Letting her know you’re- _

“I’d rather she’d not accidentally poison me with aspirin, if you must know.”

 

The Time Lady could swear she was expecting for the wild reaction which followed.


End file.
